Pizza and Beers
by SFAKylie
Summary: Tony went home after a harsh case that remind him of his past, but Gibbs is there to distract and comfort him. Actually full of cuddle and physical affection.


The long day was harsh for one, Anthony DiNozzo Junior. The team had close a case about an abusive Corporal toward his 8 years-old son. The victim, Sean, had been close and open to Tony. He was glad, it was an honor, really. It's just things that the boy told him bring some, no, a lot of memories with his father. And having to go trough that for five days non stop had exhaust him.

After Gibbs had announce that the case was close, he send all of his team home, Tony stayed for a while. His report was done, but he had some more thing to do for the director. He massage his temple a couple time, feeling the lack of rest from the past five days. The exhaust in his face was obvious, and did not went unnoticed by his boss.

"Go home, DiNozzo." Said the silver haired man, eyeing his senior agent, a small tip of concern were visible.

"I'm almost done, Boss." His answer was barely finished when the older man cut him off.

"DiNozzo." He growled softly, eyes locking to the younger man, simply saying that it wasn't an offer.

The younger man simply nod and saved his report, packing his stuff and making his way toward the elevator, not forgetting to say a small 'good night' to his boss. He drive quietly toward his apartment, climbing up the stairs, since the elevator was broker, toward his room. He stumbled a little while trying to unlock his apartment's door, but it finally opened with an ease. He dumped his backpack with slight abundance and take off his shoes, leaving it a few feet away from his door. He jumped to the couch in front of a coffee table and a TV, reaching for the TV remote to turn the TV on, not caring what was on, he put it on as a distraction. And then, a few moment later he was asleep.

It was 11.23 when he was awaken by a noises by the door, he got his hand around his gun, but when a scent of pepperoni pizza hit his nose, he relax and slumped back down toward his couch. The door opened and closed, a noise of bottles clinking was heard by the young agent. He smiled.

"You know that I love you so much, right Boss?" He asked and he heard a chuckled. The older man put down the pack of beer the pizza down in the coffee table.

"Scoot over." He said which Tony obeyed. Sitting up, Gibbs sat down next to him. "And, yes, I know, Tony." He said and pulled the younger man for a chaste kiss. When he was about to pull away, Tony grabbed his face and kiss him more passionately. Then Gibbs pull away. "Eat."

"With pleasure." Tony answered. The two man ate, mostly Tony, the pizza in silent, emptying the box with two bottle of beer for each man. When Tony was full, he sighed and slumped himself against Gibbs, who respond by wrapping his arm around the younger man, drawing him closer. The two snuggled close for a while, until Gibbs pimped up.

"Something stuck in this little head of yours?" He asked tapping his point finger against the younger man's forehead. Tony smiled at his lover's rare behavior and grabbed the older man's hand, latching it into his own. The smile soon faded and was replace by a frown.

"It's just weird how a parent can do that kind of stuff toward their own child." Tony said and shrugged. Gibbs sighed and tightened his arms around Tony.

"Sometimes, people are stupid enough to not realized how great their child are, how great the things they had are." Gibbs said, not only talking about Sean anymore. He feel Tony sighed.

"Let's go to sleep." Tony said sounding dull. Gibbs sighed and nodded following his lover into the bedroom, stripping themselves into boxers, they slip into the blanket. Tony was curled up against Gibbs' chest, the sound of Gibbs' heart beating are music to his ear. Gibbs hand went up and down at his back, rubbing it soothingly. The words his lover said were just barely above a whisper, but he can hear it clearly, warming his heart, "I love you, Jethro."

"Love you too, Tony." The younger man said and he meant it, and he's not willing to let go of his lover anytime soon, nor ever.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello! My name is Kylie, this is my first fan fiction here. Hope I got it all right and hope you like it! And R&R? Thanks!


End file.
